Risk
by sully vann
Summary: A risk isn’t really a risk---if you know what happens next.


Risk  
  
G  
  
Chloe/Clark, Clark/Lana  
  
Part 1/1  
  
Author's Note: Takes places sometime in the 2nd season. Nothing to special, I'm just damned tired of seeing Chloe be OK with everything or rampantly mad. This is the compromise.  
  
Summary: A risk isn't really a risk---if you know what happens next.  
  
***  
  
"I found this." Lana said as Chloe and her sipped the last smoothies of the day at the Talon before they started closing up.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked, lifting her head from her assignment notebook, recognizing the pink piece of paper in Lana's hand.  
  
"I found this behind your desk when I was picking up stuff for the charity thing." Lana explained quickly.  
  
"I---I borrowed your paper."  
  
"I figured you didn't have a stack of pink printer paper." Lana grinned, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I was just, you know, playing around. I keyed into some past emotions to try to stop the standstill between my brain and my hand. It's not anything relevant." Chloe half-smiled back, willing Lana to not press any further.  
  
"What about the pictures I found in your files?"  
  
"Those were your mistake, thank you." Chloe said, desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"I know, but I think that I need to intervene here."  
  
"Lana, why bother risking myself again? I told you about Clark when he was sick, and you know about everything else."  
  
"All of those times have had extenuating circumstances. As your closest girl friend, I am advising you to go for it."  
  
"I'll think about it, ok?" Chloe replied; exhausted just by THINKING about telling Clark how she felt---when he was conscience.  
  
*  
  
"Pete, she doesn't know I know, but I found this letter in her trash can right after my mom and I got sick. I read it, then I just kind of left it there."  
  
"And the letter was Chloe completely confessing her undying love for you?"  
  
"Well, the letter made me think about things, like her and Lana."  
  
"It's never a good thing when you think, you know that."  
  
"Pete, be serious. We have a potentially life-changing event on our hands."  
  
"So you know Chloe's a sure thing, and you're tired of chasing after Lana. Somehow, I'm not seeing the problem here."  
  
"But I don't KNOW Chloe's a sure thing. I mean, I could have found a letter she was writing to you for all I know."  
  
"Except, you don't know what she said when you were sick and why your dad said he saw her leave crying?"  
  
"I still don't know."  
  
"Clark, my man, I think this is worth the risk."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The truth about both of your feelings for each other."  
  
"I'm going to have to think about this."  
  
"That's what started this in the first place. You THOUGHT it wasn't for you!"  
  
"Shut up." Clark said, already tired from just thinking about his love life and its complexity.  
  
*  
  
"Chloe, I've been looking for you---" Clark said as he walked into the open doorway..  
  
"Clark, I'm glad you're here---" She replied, turning around.  
  
Both parties grinned and laughed lightly, as if they didn't  
  
"Sorry. Go ahead." Clark said, stepping fully into the Torch office and sitting down.  
  
"No, you can. It's not important." Chloe said, still nervous about telling Clark how she felt, even when she had that stupid pink paper memorized.  
  
"I found your letter---the one I think was meant for me."  
  
"Did Lana show it to you?" Chloe asked, immediately furious.  
  
"No---I found it in your trash when I was trying to reconnect to modem, and I kind of left it there---"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ok, this is awkward. Was what you had to say anything that could take the edge off?"  
  
"I was actually just going to tell you about the paper and---gauge your reaction, I guess."  
  
"Well-I don't know how to react. Chloe, I won't deny my feelings for Lana anymore."  
  
"That's the reaction I was expecting. That's fine." Chloe grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.  
  
"I wasn't done." Clark called out.  
  
"What else can you say, Clark? 'I'm a nice guy, so I'm going to let you be my stand until little pretty-in-pink comes around?" Chloe asked.  
  
"No! That---no, I---" Clark was startled by Chloe's nearly violent reaction.  
  
"I thought so." Chloe spun around and this time, she made it out the door and down the hall before she sighed and leaned against a wall.  
  
"Took a risk---and got what I expected." Chloe sighed as she hitched up her purse and began walking again.  
  
-end 


End file.
